Fearless! A BeRi OneShot, SongFic!
by trixshieheartsBTR
Summary: <html><head></head>Beck is taking Tori home from the movies...  They will realize that it's time to tell each other the Sweet Truth! 3</html>


**Its my one-shot, song-fic! It's a BeRi [Beck + Tori ] Story 3 3 Hopeyalikeit! **

Tori walks out the movie theatre with Beck's Jacket draped over her shoulders. She enjoyed the movie, especially the fact that she watched it with Beck! She was madly in-love with him ever since she entered Hollywood Arts; she just kept it a secret because she didn't want to ruin their friendship. "I'm totally in-love with him! Why can 't I just say it to his face?" She thought. "But, then again… Even though he's currently single, he's still in-love with Jade! I guess that perfect love story with him will have to wait…"

On the other hand, Beck, was totally hiding his true emotions towards Tori. He was also in-love with her! Ever since that kiss in Sikowitz's Acting Class or the time she helped him get his job back in the movie, he knew that he had met an angel! "Gaah! She looks amazing! If she only knew how I felt for her! I wish I could tell her but if I did, it would ruin our friendship! But then again, maybe she feels the same way. I'll give it a shot!" he thought while his lips drew into a smile. Tori looked at Beck's face and smiled.

_There's somethin' 'bout the way  
>The street looks when it's just rained<br>There's a glow off the pavement  
>you walk me to the car<br>And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
>In the middle of the parking lot<br>Yeah  
>Oh yeah<em>

They both walked to Beck's car. Tori was looking at the wet pavement; she liked how it glimmered in the moonlight. They were getting closer to the car then Beck opened the car door for Tori, she slid in and closed it. Beck went to the other side, got in, closed the door, started the engine and drove.

_We're drivin' down the road  
>I wonder if you know<br>I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
>But you're just so cool<br>Run your hands through your hair  
>Absent mindedly makin' me want you<em>

Beck drove, Tori was secretly staring at him, Beck knew she was. Tori just pretended to play with the air-conditioning vent just to sneak a glance at him. Beck ran his fingers through his hair and Tori's heart skipped a beat!

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
>You take my hand and drag me head first<br>Fearless  
>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress<br>Fearless_

She felt amazing! Sitting inside a car with her best bud, whom she's secretly in-love with! She imagined about the kiss. Where she felt those sparks fly in Sikowitz's Acting class.

_So baby drive slow  
>'til we run out of road in this one horse town<br>I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
>You put your eyes on me<br>In this moment now capture it, remember it_

They were near Tori's house so Beck slowed down. Tori didn't want to go home yet! Beck reached their front yard and stopped. He looked at Tori and smiled. Toei looked at him and smiled back. It was a picture-perfect moment that left them both blushing.

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
>You take my hand and drag me head first<br>Fearless  
>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress<br>Fearless_

Beck got out of the car and opened the door for Tori. She stepped out of the car and they both walked until they reached the front porch.

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
>My hands shake<br>I'm not usually this way but_

"I had a great time! Thanks Beck!" , Tori said, smiling and a bit nervous. "No problem Tori!", he smiled and took a step closer to Tori.

_You pull me in and I'm a little more brave_

He pulled her close and kissed her, but this time, it was real. He saw those sparks fly again. The sparks he felt in Sikowitz's Acting Class where they first met and kissed. Tori, was breathless, her heart wanted to burst! She saw the sparks fly and she didn't want to stop!

_It's the first kiss,  
>It's flawless,<br>Really something,  
>It's fearless. <em>

A few moments later, Beck let go of Tori, he breathed deeply and said "Tori, I'm in-lovewith you, ever since the day we met.". Tori froze, "Did he say what I think he just said? Did he tell me that he was in-love with me? OH MY GOSH!" she thought. "Tor, you okay?" Beck said, "I'm sorry if I surprised you. I really wanted to get that out of my chest!" He added. Tori snapped back to reality, "Beck, its okay. Actually, I feel the same way! Ever since the day we met, the day I spilled coffee on your shirt and didn't get mad. That very moment when you looked at me with your hypnotizing eyes, I knew I was love-struck! I was just too shy to tell you." , she said shyly. Beck smiled and said "Wow! You feel the same way? That's Awesome!" he hugged her tight, Tori smiled, she knew that this was going to be good! She hugged him back, she never wanted to let go, and so did he. They just held each other tight.

_Oh yeah  
>Cause' I don't know how it gets better than this<br>You take my hand and drag me head first  
>Fearless<br>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

Tori looked up and Beck kissed her. Everything was perfect!

_Fearless_

**END OF STORY! –**

**| Okay! That was it! My Victorious BeRi One-Shot, Song-Fic! Yeah, I love Taylor Swift and Victorious! Write me a review! And maybe send some story requests :D ! **

**I'd love to read what you think of my one-shot! XOXO 3 TriXShie! 3 |**


End file.
